


Town Meeting

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [66]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie Saves The Day, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: idk how many asks you get about Sportacus with anxiety or claustrophobia, but I imagine Robbie knowing what to in a situation like that.





	Town Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For claustrophobic Sportacus, check out my story "Saying It First"! (shameless plug) (I really like that story okay)

The Mayor had called a  _full_ town meeting. A meeting of this scale had not happened since Sportacus had come to Lazytown. Every parent, uncle, aunt, and grandparent had turned up. People Sportacus had never met were shaking his hand and thanking him for all his work in Lazytown. The room in town hall was quickly filling up and Sportacus was beginning to get overwhelmed. Sometimes he would see Stephanie or one of the other kids in the crowd and try to make his way over, but someone always stopped him; either by striking up conversation or just running into him by accident. 

Sportacus was finding it hard to breathe. He tried to find a secluded corner to calm down but someone slammed into him from behind and he ended up hitting his head against the wall instead. He wrapped his arms around himself, determined not to let anyone else touch him. When would the Mayor start the meeting? When would he be allowed to leave?! 

Someone grabbed his shoulder and Sportacus flinched violently. 

“Sportaflop?”

Instant relief coursed through Sportacus and he turned to face Robbie. Without thinking, he latched onto Robbie, buried his face in the crook of his neck, and tried to remember how to breathe again. He fully expected to be thrown off and honestly, the familiarity of the act might have gone a long way to keeping Sportacus grounded. 

Instead, Robbie let him collect himself for a few moments before pushing him gently away and grabbing his hand. “Come with me,” he grumbled. He pulled Sportacus behind him and pushed his way through the crowd. Maybe it was because he was with Robbie but no one approached Sportacus as the left. 

Once they were outside, Robbie led Sportacus away from the building. They walked, still hand in hand. Sportacus kept breathing, relishing the fresh air and space. Robbie was humming a song Sportacus didn’t know, but the melody was soothing and happy. A pleasant distraction from the events inside. Neither spoke for a while.

“See why I live as far away from town as possible?” Robbie said at last, nodding his head back towards the fading town hall. 

Sportacus gave a weak chuckle, “See why I live alone in the sky?”

Robbie squeezed his hand, “I thought that was a hero thing.”

“Well I thought living underground was just a villain thing so we’re even,” Sportacus took a deep breath, “Should we go back?”

“No.”

“ _I_  probably should. They will be expecting me.”

“Too bad for them,” Robbie pulled Sportacus closer so their shoulders bumped as they walked, “I’ve captured you. You’re not going back.”

Sportacus smirked, “You truly are a villainous villain.”

“Born and raised.”


End file.
